Construction type toys, from which known, familiar, recognizable objects, or fanciful imaginary objects can be assembled, have been in existence and use throughout human history. In modern times, Erector.TM. sets, Tinkertoys.TM. and Lego.TM. plastic building blocks are among the most widely known and commonly used types of this class of toys. Also, as a contemporary variant on the age old set of wooden building blocks cut in basic geometrical and architectural shapes, in sizes manipulable by even small children, there are sets of sponge rubber blocks in similar formats currently available. Most of these toys, however, are made of hard substances, metal, wood, or inflexible plastic, and are often limited in their use to children 6 or 7 years of age or older. Also, because of the hardness of their materials, there is the ever present danger of injury to oneself or others. In some cases, the toys include very small component parts such as, metal nuts and/or bolts, which could possibly be swallowed by very young children when playing without adult supervision.
Many of these toys come with "instruction" manuals which are often quite complicated. These manuals guide the player in the reproduction of previously conceived constructions and arrangements. These toys generally do not encourage the spontaneous assembly of fanciful, imaginary objects, nor do they intrinsically stimulate and encourage the creativity of the players. Also, none of the currently available construction type toys has been expanded into the category of games, whereby some or all of their elements, singly or in combinations, have been designated as playing "pieces" for which rules, moves, and objects of "winning" have been devised and formulated.
Development of a toy and game system which can respond to and transcend all of these shortcomings and deficiencies represents a great improvement in the field of construction toys in general. Development of a toy and game system which, at the same time encourages an improvement in basic motor skills and in the recognition of spatial relationships, would represent an equally great improvement in the field of educationally related toys in particular, and would satisfy a long felt need of the teachers and parents of young children, as well as, possibly, the children themselves.